wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Emelye Darkmar
|height= 5'5" |weight= 110 lbs. |birthplace =Stratholme, Lordaeron |residence=Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills |guild=Royal Apothecary Society |affiliations=The Alliance The Cult of Forgotten Shadows |alignment= |faction=Horde |class=Ranger |factionicon = Horde}} Emelye Darkmar (born Emelye Regina Nesterov; c. 585 K.C.) is a former Sergeant Major of the cavalry scout branch of the Alliance Military and current Forsaken Dread-Rider and blightguard of Branch 27-B. She ascended to her rank with relative quickness after earning distinction among the Lordaeronian army for her instrumental role in orchestrating reconnaissance missions and her proficiency in hit-and-run tactics against the lingering Orcish threat in Lordaeron in the years that followed the end of the Second War. At the onset of the Third War, she was granted control of a battalion of scouts and charged with hunting down necromancers and grave robbers affiliated with the Cult of the Damned. During a leave of absence to visit her family in Stratholme, she was infected with the Plague of Undeath by ingesting plagued grain, and died of the sickness shortly after fleeing the city when Prince Arthas' forces arrived to purge it. Eventually breaking free of the Lich King's control alongside Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and others, Emelye and her brother Kegan adopted the new surname Darkmar in honor of their new lives as members of the Forsaken. Physical Description To be added soon. Personality To be added soon. History Born into relative poverty nearly a decade before the onset of the First War, Emelye Nesterov spent the majority of her childhood on the streets of Stratholme, working alongside her mother to help the family of four survive in the absence of her father, a soldier who was killed defending the shores of Lordaeron during the Second War. Instilled with an honest work ethic and a deep love for her family, she assumed the role of a second parent to her two younger brothers as she toiled beside her world-weary mother. To honor her father's legacy, Emelye joined the Lordaeronian military, enlisting even before she was of legal age to do so. The lessons of youth had forged her into a dutiful soldier, and she soon found herself a capable scout and field agent. Much of the money she earned was mailed home to provide for her ailing mother until at last the grim news arrived from her youngest brother Kegan, who had found work in the city as an apothecary's assistant: the money was no longer necessary. Emelye's eventual return to Stratholme came during the ravages of the plague, and it was during this fateful visit that Prince Arthas would order the city purged. Already sick from eating contaminated grain, Emelye and Kegan managed to escape the city, though they succumbed to illness shortly thereafter. The middle brother, Morgan, was lost to the fires of the prince's purge. The years that followed eventually saw both Emelye and Kegan freed from the Lich King's grasp and among the Forsaken, adopting the new surname “Darkmar” in recognition of their new life. The two walked very different paths within the Banshee Queen's employ, with Emelye continuing her life of military service and Kegan joining the Royal Apothecary Society, where his misgivings about the dark group's ghastly experiments eventually led him to turn traitor and steal priceless artifacts from the Forsaken. Along with his accomplices Alina, Ricter, and Dermot, Kegan was captured by the human Warden Belamoore at the Lordamere Internment Camp and declared an enemy of the Forsaken by his superior, Magus Wordeen Voidglare. The sadistic mage saw this as an opportunity to force a test of loyalty upon Emelye: she was tasked with hunting down and disposing of her brother and his cohorts. Faced with no option other than being branded a traitor herself, Emelye carried out the brutal sentence with impartiality. Now as the sole bearer of the Darkmar name, she continues her service in the Dark Lady's military... External Links Emelye Darkmar @ WoW Armory Category:Horde Category:Forsaken